the dream of a life time
by alsin
Summary: please read and rate this on  a scale of one to ten.i just started to try writing. the vampire element is not completely inserted  yet but they are very subtle hints. everything will be explained in the next chapter if at least one person favourites it.


The Dream of a lifetime

Green sky, Black water, blue grass. this wasn t my world, my earth. Just then a boy appeared from nowhere. His skin was a pale, pale blue, his pupils were an icy gray. His hands were like a homosapiens but had seven fingers on each hand instead of five and his hair was in the style of a Mohawk but it was mauve colored. Me, I was a fifteen year of girl. My name was Sonja. Looking at him I suddenly thought, oh my god where am I? how did I get here what happened to my house, my home ,my family? Then suddenly he spoke. His voice sounded hoarse as if he had been shouting or screaming. He said what is your name human and what are you doing here? he said these words in a very threatening way as if he thought I was an enemy. I murmured something about not knowing where I was. Then I asked him where I was. He replied in that same voice on scepitor of course, the planet of the higher beings. When I asked him his name he said it was Lucian I then noticed that I was near some kind of house which looked very modern. It was like an observatory from which one watches stars. It had this telescope next to where an attic is supposed to be . Beside this house was a huge ocean. I asked him whose house it was and he said it belonged to him. I then asked why the water was black he said that only the surface was black the rest of the water was a nearly transparent blue. I then noticed that his voice had lost its menacing tone . I asked him why he lived near the ocean and he said In this particular ocean everybody can breathe underwater because there is too much oxygen here so half of it hasn t combined with the water yet. I asked him if we could go underwater and he said yes. I was amazed of how quickly he had changed his thoughts of me as an enemy to a friend. We went towards the ocean and when we reached it I stopped but he kept walking ahead as if walking into an ocean is the most normal thing in the world. I nervously asked him if there were any dangerous creatures down there and he said that there were lots but as long as I stayed beside him I would be fine. I decided that I might as well follow him since anyway I wouldn t be able to go anywhere alone. I took my first step into the water expecting freezing cold water but instead it was pleasantly warm. Following him I took my last breath of air above the water and went underwater. I tried taking a breath and found it surprisingly easy. It felt like I was swallowing the water and by swallowing I was breathing in oxygen. Lucian was swimming a little ahead of me so I swam as fast as I could to catch up with him. Then suddenly I felt this rush of cold water behind me and whipping around I saw this 150 foot long shark about which I had read in books. It was supposed to lived about a million years ago. I screamed but all that came was a stream of bubbles . Looking ahead I saw Lucian calmly waving at the shark and then I thought I heard him say hi petula. Looking at him I suddenly understood. What I saw told me that he knew this gigantormous animal like a man knows a dog. It was his pet. He was looking lovingly at this monster and the monster came up to him and what he did can only be described as nuzzling. I looked at him with shock and curiosity. I noticed then when he had called out to petula he had first cupped his hand s and then talked. I asked him with my hands cupped in front of me is this petula your pet? he replied affirmative all animals are my pets because I am the creature reaper like the Grimm reaper but I can take the soul of any organism if they make me unhappy and reward any creature with extra life if they please me . This line sounded kind of weird and dorky but I nodded as if I understood. Smiling he started swimming vertically downwards. This was really freaking me out now so nervously I followed him. Deep underwater I saw this weird kind of light like a bulb glowing, eerily. As it got closer it became more and more intoxicating but then I saw something truly horrific. I saw this ugly fish about 5 feet long with these huge jaws and utterly carnivorous teeth which were each the size of one of my fingers. It was this bog colored gray with splotches of white. This disgusting monster came up to me and opened its jaws slightly. I felt like its jaws were like a trap opening slowly, slowly and then they were gonna slam shut leaving there victims in excruciating pain. When it was less than a foot away from me it whipped its head sideways and seeing Lucian he froze. He inched away from me snapping his jaws shut and turned to Lucian. He went and stood stationery 6 feet away from him and did what I can only portray as him kneeling down begging for mercy. Lucian s face was gray with rage. His face was clouded with fury. He bared his teeth at this stranger and I suddenly noticed that they were sharp and pointed. He tore down at this creature clawing at him with his sudden saber-like hands. He decapitated this creature before my eyes. Horrified I stared at him. He just smiled at me, then said, they have already been told not to try and devour my visitors. As he smiled I noticed that his teeth had lost vampiric quality.  
Freaking out a little a followed him. By this time we were approximately 3500 metres under the mean sea level. As we went deeper and deeper it got darker and darker. I told him that I was feeling a little scared and to my surprise he cracked his knuckles and as soon as he did this his hair looked as though it had caught fire. This kind of lit up the place so I could actually see where we were going.  
By now I was feeling kind of creeped out. Soon enough I saw this house made of coral. On seeing this I couldn t stop myself from laughing. On being asked why I said I felt as though I were in a fairy tale. He just grinned and said," whatever makes you happy, princess." 


End file.
